Sister of The King
by enchantress99
Summary: When he was eight, Sean ran away from his abusive father, and left his younger sister, Rose. Now, it's nine years later, and Rose turns up. What will happen when the bulls, the strike, the Manhattan Newsies, and their step-father, who was presumed dead, all get involved? This should be interesting(Totally bad summary. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody!**

**This is my first Newsies fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in Newsies, unfortunately.**

**Chapter One**

Eight year-old Sean sat on his bed, pressing a cool cloth to his blackened eye. His step-father had just returned home, drunk as always, and had taken out his anger on the first person he had seen, which happened to be Sean. It was always Sean. Ever since Sean's mother had died from the scarlet fever, his father had treated him like a plague on the house. Sean was never welcome at anything anymore, and his step-father hated him. He blamed Sean for the death of his wife, and was always punishing him for it. There was a knock at Sean;s door, startling him.

"Sean?" a girl's voice came from the other side of his bedroom door. Sean slowly stood up, and opened the door. Standing on the other side was his sister, six year-old Rose.

"Hi Rosie." Sean said, smiling down at the younger girl. She tackled him with a hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned, reaching up, and gently touching his cheek. Sean winced slightly, but chuckled and nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just my eye." he said. Rose began to cry.

"Oh Sean, he'll never leave you alone, will he?" she asked, hiding her face in her hands, and Sean put his arm around his sister as she cried into his shoulder.

"Ever since Mama died he's been like this. Why did she have to marry him?" Sean muttered to himself, but Rose heard him.

"I hate to say this, Sean, but you have to leave." she said, standing up. Sean jumped up as well, and stared at her.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Rose took out a bag, filled with clothes and food.

"If you keep on staying here, he will end up killing you." she said fiercely, but Sean could see the hidden sadness in her eyes. Sean hesitated for a moment, then slowly took the bag from his sister.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, and Rose nodded.

"He'll never hurt me." she said, and Sean stared into the sapphire blue eyes of his sister, a spitting image of their mother's. Everyone always said that Rose and Sean had gotten their mother's brown hair and eyes.

"I love you, Rosie, more then words can say." he whispered, hugging his sister tightly. Rose cried into his chest.

"I love you too, Sean." she said. Sean broke away, and kissed Rose's cheek. Then he climbed out of the window, and jumped down the fire escape. He glanced up, one last time at his childhood home, and waved to his best friend.

**Three Days Later**

Sean ran down a street, a piece of fruit clutched in his hand.

"Get back here, thief!" someone yelled behind him. Sean ignored the call, and ducked into an alleyway, where he bumped into someone and fell backwards. He looked up into the angry eyes of a much older, much taller boy then him.

"Watch it, kid!" the boy yelled, and Sean scrambled upwards. He heard the angry shouting of three men, and he tried to push past the boy.

"Let me through!" Sean exclaimed, and shoved the boy backwards, and dashed past him, jumping behind a pile of crates. He heard the men come into the alley.

"Have you seen a boy, about eight years old, running past?" one of them asked the taller boy, who had gotten up.  
"Yeah, Ise did." the boy said, and Sean held his breath."He ran dat way." The men ran away from the alley, and Sean let out his breath.

"Ya can come out now, kid." the boy called, and Sean slowly stepped out from behind the crates.  
"Sorry." he said, looking at his feet. The kid chuckled.

"It's alright. Youse seemed ta be in trouble. What'de youse do?" the kid asked, kneeling to Sean's level. Sean pulled out the piece of fruit.

"I stole a piece of fruit. I was really hungry." he whispered. The kid glanced from the fruit, then back the Sean.

"How'de youse like ta come wit me back ta Brooklyn?" he asked, standing up. Sean stared up at the boy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Youse in trouble, and Ise just happen ta be da leader of da Brooklyn newsies. We take in kids like youse." the boy said. He stared at Sean for a bit, then Sean nodded.

"I'd like to learn how to be a newsie." he said, and the kid grinned and palced a hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Den follow me, Spot." he said, and Sean raised an eyebrow. The kid laughed.

"Dat's what wese gonna call youse from now on. Youse seem ta leave a spot on everything." he said,"By da way, my name's Soaka, cuz Ise likes beatin' up anyone dat gets in me way." Sean, now dubbed Spot, smiled at the taller boy, and let himself be led away into his new life as Spot Conlon, the soon-to-be King of Brooklyn.

Please Review!

I LOVE NEWSIES!

Bye!

Enchantress


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks or all of your reviews!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

_**Nine years Later**_

**Spot POV**

Seventeen year-old Spot sat on top of his "throne", overlooking his territory of Brooklyn. It had been nine years since he had left his sister and best friend. Nine years since Soaker had brought him to his new family, to his new home. Three years ago, Soaker had left the newsies to go travel, and had left them all in the care of Spot, dubbing him the new "King of Brooklyn". Since then, Spot had run a tight ship. No one ever dared question his authority, and that was the way everyone liked it. If Spot was happy, everyone was happy.

"'Ey Spot!" the King looked down from his perch, and saw his good friend, Racetrack Higgins, grinning up at him. Race was a Manhattan newsie, but was the first friend Spot had made after joining the Brooklyn newsies, aside from Soaker, who was like his older brother.

"Ey, Race. What's goin' on?" Spot asked, jumping down from his "throne", and spit-shaking with his friends.

"Wese playin' poka at da lodgin' house. Youse want in?" Race asked, and Spot shrugged.

"Ise got nuttin bettah ta do." he said, and the two friends turned to walk to Manhattan.

"Ey, Dash." Spot called to his second-in-command,"Ise goin' ta 'Hattan. Keep things tight, would ya?" The younger boy nodded, and Spot left with Race.

Rose POV

Rose Conlon clutched her bag and walked down the crowded streets of Manhattan. She searched the faces of the people passing her, desperately looking for someone she hadn't seen in nine long years. Her best friend and brother, Sean. He had left when she was just six, and she hadn't seen him since. The reason that Rose was in New York, was because her father had finally drunken himself to death. After the funeral, Rose had packed up her belongings, the money she had left, and left her childhood home in Stamford, Connecticut, and she had come to the city to try and make a living. After Sean had left, Rose's step-father had stopped badmouthing him, but he still drank, because he had lost his wife. Rose had cried every night since Sean had left. He had taken a larger part of her heart the their mother had when she died. Sean was her best friend, and he had protected her against everything that had ever happened in their lives. There wasn't anything that Sean didn't know about her. As Rose walked, she became lost in thought, and she banged into something, and fell backwards. A hand grabbed hers.

"Careful." Rose looked into the dark brown eyes of a boy. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and an Italian complexion. He was wearing a white shirt under a plaid vest, and faded plaid pants. A cigar hung out of the side of his mouth, which was smirking slightly. He was the most handsome boy Rose had ever seen.

"Thanks." she said, shyly. The boy smiled and pulled her into an upright position.

"Youse alright?" the boy asked with a thick New York accent. Rose tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, thank you." she said. The boy nodded.

"Good. I'de hae ta hoit a pretty goil like youse." he said, and Rose blushed, "Youse got a name?''

"I'm Rose." she said, and the boy gave a little bow and kissed Rose's hand, making her blush harder.

"A lovely name for a lovely goil. Ise Racetrack, by da way." he said, and Rose smiled back at him, finding it hard to resist his personality. Then, another boy walked up next to Racetrack.

"Come on, Race! Wese gotta get ta da logdin' house, unless ya want Cowboy ta win it all again." the other boy said, but he stopped when he saw Rose. She stared at him, finding him very familiar.

"DoI know you?" she asked.

"I tink I'de remember a pretty face like youse's. Name's Spot." the boy said, and bowed. Rose curtsied back, and looked him over. He had slightly shaggy brown hair, and very familiar bright blue eyes. He was wearing a brown plaid shirt, and brown pants. He wore red suspenders, and had a gold-tipped cane stuck in one of the belt loops.

"Ise hate ta say it, but wese gotta go. It was nice meetin' youse, Rose." Racetrack said, and he grabbed Spot's arm and the two boys walked away. Rose stood there, shocked. The boy, Spot, seemed so much like Sean. It couldn't be him, could it? Rose shook her head, and walked on to her destination, Irving Hall. She entered, and spotted the owner, Medda Larkson, standing by a stage door.

"Excuse me, Miss Larkson!" Rose asked her. Medda turned to her.

"Yes? Who are you?" she asked, and Rose curtsied.

"My name is Rose Conlon, and I would very much like to work here." she said.

"Well, I could always use another dancer, and my bar girls are in need of another. You're hired! How about starting tomorrow, at eight?" Medda said, and Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much, Miss Larkson." Rose walked out the door, and went to her apartment, which she had bought once she arrived in Manhattan. Now that Rose had a job, all that was left to do was find Sean. Hopefully he was close.

**Please Review!**

**See You Soon!**

**Enchantress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks or all of your reviews!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

**Race POV**

Race and Spot walked into the Manhattan Lodging House, and into the large bedroom on the top floor.

"What took youse two so long?" Jack asked, lounging against a bedpost.

"Race met a goil in da road. He didn't seem ta want ta leave her." Spot said, sitting down and picking up cards. Race glared at his friend, and shoved him back.

"When is Race not wit a goil?" Mush asked, chuckling. This cause a round of laughter from the boys gathered. Race rolled his eyes.

"Look whose talkin'." he said, and picked up his own cards to begin the game. Mush just chuckled.

"We'll see." he said. Race scowled at him.

"Shut it, ya bum." he said, and this caused another round of laughter from the boys sitting on the floor.

"So what's her name?" David asked, looking at his cards.

"Who?" Race said feighning confusion. Spot glanced up.

"Da goil ya wouldn't shut up about, dummy." he said, rolling his eyes. Race sighed.

"Rose." he said finally.

"Pretty name. So, I was thinkin' dat wese could go ta Medda's tomorrow, and watch her show for a while." Jack said, and the boys agreed.

"Youse in, Spot?" Cruchy asked, and Spot nodded.

"Ise got nuttin' bettah ta do." he said, before putting his cards down. It was agreed that Spot would stay for a week, and that Brooklyn could handle itself for a week with Dash in charge.

"Wese best be gettin' ta bed. Gottah carry da bannah tomorrow." Jack said after about two tiring hours of poker. The others agreed with him, and said their goodnights, then slowly drifted off to sleep. Race was one of the last to sleep, Rose's face slipping into his mind. She reminded him of Spot, for some reason. They had the same eyes, and the same color hair. Race reminded himself to ask Spot about it in the morning, but in the meantime, he hoped he could see her again soon.

**Rose POV**

Rose walked into her apartment and set her things down. She collapsed onto her bed, and thought about what had transpired in the last few hours she had been in the city. Meeting Racetrack, with whom Rose knew she had an immediate connection with, even though h seemed to be an obvious flirt, and meeting his friend, Spot. There was something about that Spot that Rose couldn't shake off. The boy just stuck in her mind, but she didn't feel anything about him. It was like he was someone she knew, but she couldn't place the name, or the face. Rose sighed, and got up to go to bed, knowing she had a very long day tomorrow. She changed into a nightgown, and climbed back into her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, her thoughts swimming with visions of Seam, Spot, and Racetrack.

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Please Review anyway, because more reviews means more updates!**

**3**

**Enchantress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks or all of your reviews!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

**Spot POV**

Spot woke up early that morning, just as the sun was rising. He climbed out to the fire escape, and sat there waiting for the others to wake up. As he waited, Spot thought about the girl he and Race had met the day before, Rose. She bared an uncanny resemblance to Spot's mother, who had died when he was six. Spot thought a bit more about Rose, and he gasped, then banged his head against the metal railing of the fire escape.

"Stupid!" he muttered over and over again. How could he be such an idiot and not see it before? The only other person who looked so much like Spot's mother was his sister, whose name was Rose!

"I am honestly the biggest idiot in all of New York." Spot said, slapping his forehead. He was determined to look for Rose, and he was going to never let her go again.

**Rose POV**

Rose awoke the next morning, ready to begin her new job. She got out of bed and changed from her nightgown into her work clothes for the day. She put on a light grey blouse, and a dark blue skirt with grey heeled shoes. Rose pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and tied it with a blue ribbon. She walked out of her apartment, and began to walk to Irving hall to start her job with Medda. On her way there, Rose bumped into someone, and fell backwards. A hand grabbed hers.

"Again?" Rose looked onto the teasing eyes of Racetrack. She smiled shyly.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." she said, and Racetrack pulled her into a standing position. Rose blushed at how close they were. She looked down, and noticed newspapers under one of his arms.

"What are thos for?" she asked, and Ractrack pulled them out.

"Ise sellin' dem. Ise a newsie." he said.

"So you get to travel all around the city by yourself?" Rose asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup. It ain't da safest life, but it sure is da best." Racetrack said, grinning.

"That sounds amazing! To be so free!" Rose exclaimed. He laughed.

"I hafta admit dat we ain't da most loved of society." he said, looking around as some people glanced over at them. Rose was about to say something when a little boy of about ten years old ran up to the pair.

"Race, Jack says we've got to go sell, then we're gonna to Tibby's for lunch." the little boy said, and Racetrack chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'l be right dere Les." he said, and the boy smiled and ran off. Rose raisd an yebrow.

"Is that your little brother?" she asked, and Race shook his head, still smiling.

"Nah. He's da brudder of one of our newer newsies, David. He's a good kid, though." he said, and Rose smiled. The she heard a clock chiming somewhere, and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go! I am so sorry, but I need to get to my job." Rose said, and Race nodded.

"I'll see youse around, den, Rose." he said, and Rose watched him walk off to where a group of boys were waiting, each wearing a variation of his clothing. Rose looked through the faces, and saw the other boy from yesterday, Spot, laughing with the boys. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked so much like Sean when he laughed. Come to think of it, Sean and Spot were about the same age, and they did have the same color hair, and the same blue eyes. Rose took a deep breath, and walked on to Irving Hall, where she met Medda to begin her day.

**Race POV**

"She's pretty, Race." Les said, grinning as they reached the other newsies. Race ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Yeah, maybe youse'll get your own goil when youse grows up, huh, Les?" he asked, and Les rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave the flirting to you and Mush." he said, and Race laughed, as did the other boys who had heard their exchange.

If we start sellin' now, den wese can get done by noon, and meet up at Tibby's for lunch, den wese can go ta Medda's later." Jack said, and the others agreed, splitting up to go sell their papers. Race went off, and he had sold all of his papers earlier then Jack had stated, so he decided to visit his dearest friend, Spot. His friend was almost done as well, and Race snuck up behind him, and leaned in next to his ear, unnoticed.

"Time to go to the refuge, Conlon." he growled, sounding uncannily like Snyder, the warden of the refuge where all of the captured newsies went. Spot jumped almost a foot in the air, then turned to glare at Race, who was leaning up against a bench, laughing.

"Dammit, Higgins!" he shouted, and Race wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Your face was priceless!" he retorted. Spot rolled his eyes, and pushed Race off of the bench, causing the latter to fall on the ground.

"Really?" Race asked, and Spot grinned, shrugged, and sat down. Race stood, brushed his pants off, and sat next to his best friend.

"So what's up with you and that goil, Rose?" Spot asked, and Race glared at him.

"Why do youse care?" he asked, and Spot sighed.

"I never told youse about where I lived or my family before Ise became a newsies, did I?" he asked, and Race raised an eyebrow.

"No... why should you?" he asked.

"I think Rose may be my sister." Spot said after a pause.

**Please**** Review!**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks or all of your reviews!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

**Race POV**

Race stared at his friend.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said, Rose may be me sister dat I left when I was eight." Spot said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you know?" Race asked.

"She looks a lot like me mudda did before she died, an' she's got da same eyes as her. I'm almost positive it's her. Dey've even got da same name. Did she tell youse what her last name was?" Spot said, and Race shook his head.

"Now dat youse is mentioning it, she did seem a lot like youse. She had da same eyes, and da same hair." he said. Spot sighed fretfully and leaned back against the bench.

"When Ise was six, me mum died, leaving me an' me baby sistah, who was four, with our step-father. He drunk a lot, and would always beat me when he got home from da bar. It hoit, of course, but I made sure he didn't hoit me sistah. She was da world ta me, and if anything eva happened ta her, I wouldn't be able ta live wid myself. One night, aftah a particularly bad beating, Rose came into me room, and told me I had ta leave, or else he would kill me. I resisted, of course, but Rose was my sistah, and she wouldn't take "no" for an answer. I begged her ta come wid me, that we'd start a new life in da city, but she said she was staying. I eventually agreed, and I left when I was eight years old, and she was only six. I told her I loved her, more then words could say, and I left. Three days latah, Soaka found me, and took me in. I missed out on Rose's entire childhood, and I could nevah forgive myself for that." Spot said, and Race could see the tears forming in his best friend's eyes. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she missed you too, Spot. Maybe tanight afta we go ta Medda's, wese can find out where she's living, and you two can get reunited." Race said, and spot smiled slightly. The both stood up.

"Thanks, Race." Spot said, and Race shrugged, smiling.

"Youse me best friend. It's da least I could do." he said.

"If you tell anyone about dis, I'll soak ya so hard dat youse won't be able ta sell papes for a week." Spot threatened, his face growing hard. Race chuckled, and the two walked to Tibby's, ready for lunch, and ready to see Rose.

**Rose POV**

Rose walked around in her dressing room nervously. She was giving her first performance at Irving Hall tonight, and she was wringing her hands tightly. Rose had dressed in a modest costume that Medda had given her, and she had let her hair fall in waves past her shoulders. The outfit was a pale pink dress, with pale greed beads stitched into the fabric, glittering when she walked around in the light of her lamp. Medda had said that the pink and green would set her gem-blue eyes, and she was right. A knock at the door startled Rose out of her thoughts.

"Rose, I just wanted you to know that you don't need to be nervous. These people are perfectly kind, and they love new performers. Now come along, dear." Medda said, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. She smiled at the woman, and slowly walked out, and waited by the curtain for Medda to introduce her.

"Everyone, please welcome my newest girl, Rose!" Rose walked out onto the stage, and was greeted by loud applause. Once the clapping had quieted, Rose handed her music to the musicians, and waited for the introduction to be over. Rose took a deep breath, and began to sing the song that Sean had learned from their mother, and was always singing to her at night as a lullaby.

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

Despite what the words of the song said, Rose felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Sean had been there for her until she made him leave. He had been her best friend, and he had gone away too soon. Rose regretted even suggesting that he leave, but at the same time, she didn't. He was safe, somewhere in the world.

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

Rose had always been teased at school about her step-father. The teachers had always treated her like she was a porcelain doll, delicate and easily broken. Sean had taught her how to be tough in difficult situations, and she thanked him for that. There had always been a connection between Rose and Sean that was stronger than their blood relationship. It went much deeper than that.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_Rose tried not to shed the tears in her eyes. Her voice kept steady as she sang, which surprised her. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears to stay back. She saw only two people in her vision. Her mother, beautiful and alive, and Sean, laughing and happy. The two people she loved he most had been torn away from her. Sure, it was because of Rose that Sean had left, but that didn't make it any less painful._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_  
_Always_

Rose finished her song to thunderous applause. Because of the noise, no one had heard her voice break on the last note. She opened her eyes, smiled and curtsied, then looked up into the balcony, Sitting in the front row was Racetrack, who was grinning, and he had his friends surrounding him. Rose saw HIM. Spot was sitting next to Racetrack, and there was something off. He seemed to have tears in his own eyes as well. He saw her looking at him, and he smiled softly. Rose gasped, took a step backward, and stared at him a second longer before dashing off of the stage.

**Spot POV**

Spot sat down next to Race and waited for the show to start. He heard Medda introduce Rose, and he looked down onto the stage, and gasped slightly. Rose wore a pale pink and green gown that made her eyes blaze like blue fire. She gave papers to the musicians, and she waited a few beats before starting to sing. Spot's heart clenchd in his chest. He felt tears in his eyes. The song she sang was one that he had sung to his sister as a lullaby for six years. He had leaned it from his mother, who had sung it to him every night before he went to sleep, and whenever he had a nightmare. That's when Spot was sure of it. The girl on the stage, Rose, was his little sister. When she finished the song, Rose caught Spot's eye, and he smiled at her, felling tears leaking out of his eyes. He saw her gasp slightly and run off the stage.

"Do you guys want ta go an' see Medda and da new performer?" Jack asked, and the boys nodded. Spot and Race led the way, each with their own reasons for wanting to see Rose. Race, Spot knew, had an obvious crush on her. Spot's intentions were clear, at least to him and Race. He wanted to see his little sister, after nine years. The boys reached the stage door, and Jack walked forward and knocked. When the door opened, Spot held his breath, but it wasn't Rose who opened the door. It was another one of Medda's showgirls.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Jack tipped his hat to her.

"Wese here ta see Medda." he said, and realization dawned on the girl's face.

"Oh yes! You're one of her newsie friends. Come on in. Miss Larkson and the new girl will be right there." she said, and the boys walked through the door way, and waited inside of the backstage lounge. Spot perched anxiously on the edge of a stool. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Race smiling at him.

"It'll be okay." he whispered, not wanting the other boys to hear. Spot nodded, grateful to his friend. The boys waited a bit longer, and Medda came waltzing in, dressed in a simple white gown.

"Here are my favorite boys!" she exclaimed, and Jack walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She gave a hug to each of the boys, even Spot.

"Say, Medda. Where's dat new goil youse had tonight? She sure was pretty." Skittery asked, and the other boys nodded. Spot instantly protective of his sister, even though he hadn't seen her in nine years. The only person he would ever allow his sister to date could have to b his best friend, Race.

"Here she is!" Spot was startled when Medda gestured to the other doorway. Standing there, was Rose. She had changed out of her elaborate gown, and was now wearing a simple grey skirt and a light blue blouse. She stepped forward, and curtsied to the boys staring at her.

"Good evening. My name is Rose Conlon." she said softly, and Spot almost laughed at the shocked faces of the Manhattan newsies.

"C-C-C-Conlon?" Mush stuttered. Rose quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Why is that a surprise?" she asked, and Spot chose this time to step forward.

"Because dey never knew I had a sistah" he said, smiling slightly.

**Please Review!**

**I don't own "You'll Be In My Heart"- that belongs to Disney and Phil Collins.**

**See Ya!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
